


A Switch in Perspective

by Diamond_Mind



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Body Swap, Boys acting suspicious, Collared Shirts, Dialogue Heavy, Doesn't necessarily follow canon, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Girlfriends and Kissing, Guitar Shirts, It does have canon elements, Jonah doesn't like T.J., M/M, Magical Statues, Minor Asthma Attacks, Secrets, Shy!T.J., Tags will be updated along with chapters, freaky friday AU, i don't wanna give too much away, mild panic attacks, shaking, talks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Mind/pseuds/Diamond_Mind
Summary: An argument between Jonah and Cyrus has them seeing things through different eyes.-"They look up at one another intent on asking what just happened, when the words die in their mouth.Gazing at one another they feel as if they're staring into a mirror."-





	1. The Saurolophus Statue

**Author's Note:**

> New story. Woot woot! This has spent some time in the pot of works and now it is finally here.
> 
> Based on a tumblr post by love9620.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine so feel free to correct me.

“Woah,” Jonah breathes in amazement, poking at the gilded statue, running his fingers over the intricate engravings. “This is so cool. What is it?”

Cyrus smiles, giggling at Jonah, “It's a Saurolophus statue, from the Shang Dynasty.”

“Where’d you get it?” Jonah asks straightening and looking at Cyrus.

Cyrus’ smile falters a bit, “T.J. gave it to me,” He whispers, looking everywhere, but at Jonah.

Jonah stiffens at the name, “Oh.” His expression hardens. “You're still talking to him, aren't you.” It wasn't a question, but a statement and they both knew it.

Cyrus shifts awkwardly, swallowing. His friends weren’t particularly on board with him giving T.J. another chance, Buffy had made him promise that this would be the last time, if T.J. didn’t fully clean up his act then they were officially done with him. Andi had been a bit more understanding and for that, he was grateful, but Jonah fully agreed with Buffy, much to everyone's surprise. 

“Why? All he does is...is mess with you and-and hurt you! He doesn't deserve having you for a friend!” Jonah practically shouts the last part at him.

Those words have Cyrus on the defensive. “What do you know, Jonah? Huh? You've never taken the time to get know him!”

“I don't have to! His actions speak louder than anything he could ever say!”

“He's getting better! His past actions don't define him! You can't judge him based on them.”

“Yes, they do and I can. Especially with people like T.J., because his past actions show what he's capable of. And he's shown how cruel he can be to people for no reason.”

“He does have reasons!” Cyrus defends.

“And what exactly are those reasons, Cy? Huh? He bullied your best friend for what?”

Cyrus hesitates,  _ Am I allowed to tell him the reason? I-I don’t thin- _

Sneering, Jonah turns away from him, “That's what I thought.”

“No! It-it was because he saw Buffy as a threat to him in basketball an-and didn't know how to handle it so he went based on instinct.”

“Based on instinct?” Jonah turns to him, nostrils flared. “So when T.J. doesn't know how to react, cruelty is his answer? Is that what costume day was to him? A cruel joke.”

“What? N-no! Where are you going with this?!”

“Costume day. Buffy told me T.J. bailed on you last minute for some nobody named Kida. You were devastated for a whole two weeks, refusing to talk to anyone about it. Then out of the blue, you and T.J. are on speaking terms again and hanging out more than ever? Like, what gives, Cy? Have you learned nothing?”

Cyrus takes a deep breath, trying to reign in his anger. “It's  _ Kira _ , and T.J. didn't bail on me to be cruel, there is a completely valid reason behind it. He's changed for the better, Jonah.”

“And what is that reason, Cy?” He looks at him. “Why did he bail on you when costume day was his idea?”

“I-I can’t tell you, it's between me and him. And who are you to judge him for backing out last minute? You did the same thing to Andi,” Cyrus reminds him.

“That's different-”

“How is that different, Jonah? Andi was counting on you to be there for her and you just told her no. Let's not forget you've hurt Andi on multiple occasions in the past and she’s forgiven you every single time. Now, what does that tell us about your past?” Cyrus turns the tables, hands on his hips.

“This isn't about me! This is about T.J.!” Jonah shouts.

“Why does it have to be about him?” He shouts right back.

“Because he's a cruel person that doesn't deserve you!” Jonah gestures to him. “He's a bad influence and has hurt you and your friends multiple times!”

“He had his reasons!”

“And what is that reason? Huh? He didn't want to be seen in a duo’s costume with you? Or was he just planning it all along to make you out for a fool!” Jonah rages, his face reddening.

“I can't tell you! It's between me and him!” Cyrus angrily reminds him.

“See! He has you keeping secrets from your friends! What kind of person does that!” He's practically seething with anger now.

“It's not my reason to tell,” Cyrus tries placating.

“How?! It involves you and why he ditched you for some nobody!” He throws his hands up in the air.

Cyrus had never seen Jonah this angry, he didn't know what to expect. And from his body language, it didn't seem to be anything good. He kept flexing his fists and shuffling his feet, clenching his jaw, and breathing heavily.

Cyrus takes a deep breathe, “Jonah, please, calm dow-”

“Calm down?!” Jonah cuts him off, looking around the room.

Cyrus begins to panic.

Jonah's eyes land on the statue and Cyrus feels dread overcome him as Jonah reaches for the statue.

“No!” Cyrus cries as he watches Jonah pick up the statue and raise it above his head.

He rushes over holding his arms out trying to stop Jonah. His fingers graze it before his hand wraps around one of the legs, stopping it from hitting the floor.

He looks up and sees Jonah watching him, eyes hard, hands still clutching onto the statue.

Before either of them can react, the world around them shakes.

A sweeping wave of panic fills both boys as they stare into each other's eyes, the statue falling from their grasps. They watch with dread as it crashes onto the wooden floor with three deafening thumps, the shaking instantly stopping once it settles on its side, and their panic fading.

They look up at one another intent on asking what just happened, when the words die in their mouth.

Gazing at one another they feel as if they're staring into a mirror. 

Cyrus sees his face staring right at him, shock painted as clear as day on it and even more prominently in the familiar brown eyes now gazing back at him.

Jonah stares wide-eyed at what is clearly his face staring right at...him? Green eyes full of incredulity as they gape right at him.


	2. Switch Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to switch back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, sorry.
> 
> Thank you for being patient.

“What did you do!?” Cyrus screeches, looking down at his-no Jonah’s hands. The developing calluses on the fingers, the blunt nails with chipped polish, and a crude drawing of a swan in purple ink.

“I di-didn't do anything!” Jonah exclaims, hands up in the air.

Cyrus looks at Jonah? Himself? Taking in the panicked expression,- _Are my eyebrows really that bushy? No! Focus, Cyrus!_ \- the heavy breathing and rapid blinking.

_This is not good._

“Jonah, calm down. You didn’t do anything, okay?” He holds his(?) hands out moving them the slightest bit up and down, in what he hopes is a calming gesture. It doesn’t seem to work because soon Jonah’s breathing begins stuttering with each inhale.

_Not good._

Jonah seems to realize his abnormal breathing and somehow his already wide eyes widen even more in fear, his hands flapping up and down in distress.

Cyrus immediately grabs his hands, giving them a comforting squeeze. “Jonah, please, you need to breathe, please!” He pleads.

If Jonah doesn’t calm down he’s got way more than just a panic attack on his hands.

“Breath with me, Jonah.” Cyrus inhales deeply before exhaling slowly. “Inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth,” He explains, before going back to breathing.

Jonah nods eagerly, brown eyes filling with tears as he tries to copy the breathing pattern. He chokes at first, but after a few coughs, he persists forward.

“Good, Jonah, very good. You’re doing great,” Cyrus praises gently.

Jonah’s breathing begins to slowly even out and once it seems manageable he tries to speak, his mouth moves, but no words come out only puffs of air. Cyrus can’t help huffing out a laugh, “It’s alright, take your time. It’s not easy recovering.”

Jonah’s brows furrow, “Wha-what do yo-you mean?”

Cyrus gives him a small smile, “My asthma, it’s never easy to recover from a fit, couple that with a panic attack and it’s the worst. Which is why I try my best to avoid panicking.”

“You-your as-asthma? I-I didn’t know,” Jonah huffs.

“Not a lot of people know, I like keeping it that way.”

“Huh.” Jonah shrugs, not knowing what else to do. “So, uh, what happened? Why are we...uh...changed, switched? Uh, this?” He gestures vaguely between them.

“I...I don’t really know.” Cyrus looks around the room. Nothing looks out of place despite the earlier shaking. His statue is still on the floor, thankfully unharmed. He goes to pick it up, examining it closely, when it hits him.

Quickly he turns back to Jonah, who is carefully examining the hands in front of him flexing the fingers and flicking the wrists. “I...I think I know what happened…” Cyrus trails off, looking more closely at the engravings on the statue. Faint characters were carefully etched along the back fin.

Jonah looks to him, expectantly, “What?”

Cyrus blinks a few times, just to make sure he isn’t imagining watching himself walk towards him, breathing deeply before continuing, “I think when we were both holding onto the statue, it um...remember the shaking?” Jonah nods. “I think that must’ve been how we...uh, switched.”

A look of realization sweeps over brown eyes before curiosity takes over. “So, umm, if we hold onto the statue again, like before, we’ll switch back?”

Brows furrowed Cyrus takes a step forward, “I guess, that sounds about right.” He holds out the statue to Jonah, “Here, uh, hold it like you were before.”

Jonah places one hand under the tail and the other under the neck of the statue, like before, while Cyrus takes hold of one of the legs.

“Alright,” Jonah says. “Now what?”

“I, uh, don’t know.”

“What if-what if it only works when there is shaking involved?”

“Jonah, how are we gonna get the world to shake? That’s not how it works.”

“Obviously, Cy-Guy. What I meant is what if we shake, ya know. Get the, uh, magic flowing?”

Cyrus nods, “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“Alright then, on the count of three.” Jonah nods. “Ready? One, two, three!”

They close their eyes and shake furiously.

“I think we should also drop the statue, like, we did in the first time.”

At that, Cyrus stops shaking, “No! I didn’t want you to drop it in the beginning, why would I let you drop it now?”

“Because we’re trying to recreate it like the first time we switched...bodies.”

Cyrus thinks about it for a moment, “Fine,” He relents begrudgingly. “But we have to switch positions.”

“Why?” Jonah asks, thick brows furrowing.

Cyrus shakes his head, trying to get used to seeing his face, “Well, before we switched your hands were holding the statue below the neck and tail and mine was holding onto the leg,” he explains.

“But I am holding the neck and tail,” He points out.

“No, Jonah. Our bodies need to be in the original position.”

“Oh! That makes sense. Okay, let's switch.”

And so they do, Cyrus goes to hold the statue from under the neck and tail, while Jonah wraps a hand around the leg.

“Now, we shake.”

And they begin to shake.

“Do you think it’s working?” Jonah asks.

“Umm, I think so. When do we drop it?”

“Count of three?”

“Okay. One, two, three!”

Both boys let go and watch with baited breathe as the statue hits the floor with four vanishing thumps.

Carefully they look back up at one another, scared of what they might see.

A groan of frustration leaves Jonah when he sees green eyes staring back at him. “Ugh, it didn’t work!”

“No kidding.”

“Now what do we do, Cy?”

“I...I don't know.” Cyrus looks carefully back up, brown eyes staring back at him.

"What?” He asks.

"Nothing, it's just...are my eyes really that droopy?”

Cyrus grows self-conscious raising a hand up to one eye, gently grazing a fingertip over the corner, “What? No! Jonah, focus.”

“Sorry! It’s just...wow, really? They look droopy and I’ve never noticed.” Jonah comes closer, head tilting sideways, examining his face.

Cyrus couldn’t help blushing, Jonah was too close for his liking. “Jonah, personal space, please.” He gently pushes him away.

“Sorry, just curious, ya know.”

Cyrus gave him a small smile, “Yeah, I know. Couldn’t get over my eyebrows when I first saw them. Are they really that bushy?” He asked.

Jonah shrugs, “Sometimes.”

“Jonah!”


	3. Plan Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah and Cyrus try to figure out how they're gonna go about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know I've been away for a long while and I sincerely apologize! There was a lot going on in my life, the chapter had already been written, but then life got involved and kept me away from familial problems to school and then finally my laptop decided to quit on me and I had to take it to the shop and that took a couple of weeks to repair so I am terribly sorry I wasn't having the best of months. If you made it this far thank you so much for reading this, chapter four is pretty much written as well I just gotta type it up and fix any mistakes while making sure it makes sense.

“What are we gonna do now? School is tomorrow,” Jonah asks from his place on the floor of Cyrus’ bedroom. It was now Sunday, they had spent the whole weekend at Cyrus’ house trying to figure out what had happened and how to fix it, even going as far as to look it up on the internet with no such luck.

Cyrus looked over at the statue on his desk, glittering in the late morning sunshine. “I don’t know,” He sighs, turning to Jonah. “How are we gonna...ya know, do school?”

“I know, we were lucky both Andi and Buffy were busy this weekend and Lola had Doctor appointments or else how would we have hidden this from them.” Jonah rolls around the carpet.

“Jonah!” Cyrus whips his head over to Jonah, eyes wide.

“What? What’s wrong?!” Jonah asks, hurriedly sitting up.

“Lola, what are we gonna do about her?”

“What do you mean?” 

“She’s your girlfriend…” Cyrus trails off hoping Jonah catches his drift.

He doesn’t.

“I’m in your body,” Cyrus gestures up and down. “And she doesn’t know...what if she wants to kiss me? What do I do?”

Realization dawns on Jonah’s face, “Oh, you’re not gonna go around kissing my girlfriend are you?”

Cyrus is quick to shake his head, “No! She’s not my type.”

“Ohh, right! Sorry,” Jonah apologizes. “Um, we could, uh, avoid her?” He suggests carefully.

Cyrus gives him an unimpressed face, “Jonah, what have I told you and the girls about avoiding people and your problems, huh? Makes the problem even bigger.”

“Well, what do you propose we do? You can’t just let Lola kiss you while you’re in my body that’ll be like...like cheating on me and I don’t wanna be cheated on by my girlfriend and my best friend.” 

“Jonah, relax, that is not gonna happen, I’ll just not kiss her, simple as that.” Cyrus shrugs.

“But we always kiss hello, how-how do you expect her not to think that-that something is wrong?” Jonah pouted.

“Well...uh, we could, uh, do cheek kisses instead? Those are still appropriate, right and not suspicious at all,” Cyrus reasons with a nod of his head.

Jonah mulls that over, slowly beginning to nod his head, “Yeah, I guess that could work.

-^-

“Uh, no offense, Cy-Guy, but does your whole wardrobe consist of collared shirts?” Jonah asks, pulling out a coral colored shirt decorated with tiny yellow stars from his closet and holding it out in front of him.

“I could say the same to you, Mr. Guitar shirt’s,” Cyrus responds, pulling a teal shirt over his head from the pile of clothes they got from Jonah’s house, looking down at the graphics, two guitars, a big one and a smaller one, reading the print out loud, “ _ Uke, I am your father. _ ” 

“That’s one of my favorites, iconic!” Jonah laughs, slipping on the coral shirt.

Cyrus pulls a face before sitting down and pulling on a pair of Jonah’s sneakers.

“Oh my gosh, Cyrus! You do know where that line if from right?” Jonah looks scandalized, stopping halfway through buttoning up the shirt.

Cyrus shrugs, “Star Trek?”

Jonah gasps loudly, “Cyrus! How dare you not know Star Wars!?”

“Jonah. I am sorry, but now is not the time to be freaking out over what I do and do not know. We have to focus on getting through the day without arousing suspicion, okay?”

“Okay okay, sorry, I forgot for a moment,” Jonah breathes, resuming his buttoning. Once done he smoothes the shirt over. “Ya know this ain’t so bad,” He says slipping socked feet into cream slip ons.

Cyrus turns away from the mirror to look at Jonah (himself?), “What being trapped in each other's bodies? Cause if so, you ser-” “No,” Jonah cuts him off smiling goofily, “Wearing collared shirts.” He turns to the mirror, examining the reflection, “You look good in them, Cy.” Jonah smiles at him.

Cyrus can’t help the blush that rises at the compliment, “Um, thanks Jonah, you don’t look so bad in your guitar shirts.”

“Oh, I know right? They’re so cool.”

-^-

Cyrus tries to keep his nerves under control as they near the school.  _ What if I can’t do this? What if people catch onto us? Can they tell it’s me? Can I pull off being Jonah Beck? Jonah Beck. Can I handle being him? Can I- _

“Cy! I can hear you thinking, stop. We’ll be fine.” Jonah pulls him from his thoughts. It’s strange staring at his own face smiling back at him. Cyrus wonders if Jonah feels the same way.

“Hey Jonah, do you think we’ll be able to pull this off? I’m not entirely sure if I can act like you,” Cyrus voices, staring intently ahead of them at the steadily approaching building.

Jonah looks back at him and Cyrus has to blink repeatedly to make sure he is actually staring at himself and it’s not some weird dream.

“Cy, I think we’ll be fine, I don’t think people pay that close attention to our every move and how we act, like c’mon no one has the time for that.”

“I guess your right, I’m probably just over thinking this so I guess I’ll just stop thinking.”

“Exactly, Cy, see you’ll be fi-”

“Plus it’s not as if you think about anything.”

“Hey! I do think! I have plenty to think about,” Jonah defends.

Cyrus can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of him, “I know, sorry, Jonah. I just needed a laugh.”

“And laughing about me was the best way to go about it?”

“I saw an opportunity and I just had to take it.” Cyrus shrugs.

“Well, if that is the case then I’m glad it helped, even if it was at my expense,” Jonah sighs with a small smile.

They arrived at the front of the school quickly after, stepping off to the side to avoid the students filing into the building. “Alright, it’s show time, Jonah. I hope we’re ready.” Cyrus takes a deep breath. “Remember Jonah, try to stay calm, okay? Your panic attacks and my asthma don’t pair well. If your breathing begins to waver the inhaler is in the inside pocket of my bag, take two puffs, but wait a minute in between for the medicine to settle and if that doesn’t seem to help then go the nurse's office immediately, okay?”

Jonah nods slowly, taking in all the information for a second time that morning. “Okay, yeah, I’ve got this.”

“Sorry, I just don’t want you to experience that, it’s a terrible feeling,” Cyrus says looking down at the unfamiliar yet familiar hands of Jonah Beck.

“It’s okay, Cy, I understand. You care and you worry.” Jonah looks with a smile, that despite Cyrus staring at his own face has all of Jonah Beck in it. “Plus, it is your body and you’re just trying to keep it healthy especially now that you aren’t in it? Yeah.”

Cyrus can’t help chuckling at Jonah, “Yeah, thanks for that, Jonah.”

“C’ mon, let’s go inside and meet up with the girls befo-”

“Jonah!”

Both boys turn their heads in the direction of the school doors to see a cute brunette running towards them or more specifically Jonah’s body.

“Lola,” Both boys whispered, one in wonder and the other in apprehension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi quick note: Would you dudes be interested in seeing Jonah's POV as well or is Cyrus' POV groovy with you guys? I would really like to know. Once again, thank you so much and updates should be more constant now so long as life plays nice.


	4. Not like the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friends begin to grow suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first: I should make this clear before we get deeper into the story, you guys should be aware that when I write "Cyrus (Jonah)" the name outside the parenthesis is the body it is coming out of and the name inside the parenthesis is the person who is actually saying it, you know? I hope this is making sense and if not tell me and I'll try to explain it better.

Lola ran towards Cyrus, well Jonah, crashing into him with a big smile. Stumbling a bit from the force, Cyrus tries for a smile, “Hey, Lola, how did your, uh, appointments go?” Cyrus didn’t miss the way Jonah awkwardly put his hands back to his sides, fiddling with the hem of the button up as he tried not to look disappointed.

Lola gives him a glowing smile, “Oh, they went great, Dr. Fischbach said I’m doing great!” She leans in for a kiss and Cyrus quickly turns away, her lips finding his cheek instead. She looks up at him questioningly, “Oh, um, sorry, I-I...I came down with something over the weekend and I-uh, don’t want you to, um, catch it?” Cyrus gives a few coughs into the crook of his elbow.

She takes a step back, “You’ve taken some cold medicine for it, right?”

Cyrus nods slowly, “Yeah.”

“And it wasn’t the night time one, right? Last time you did that, you fell asleep and missed Tran’s lesson on  _ Oliver Twist _ and had to serve lunchtime detention with him,” Lola looks up at him, hands on her hips.

Before he could even think of a response, Cyrus (Jonah) speaks up, “That was an accident, the label was all weird.”

Lola looks over at Cyrus her face confused, “How do yo-”

“Uh, I told him, Cyrus, about it…” Jonah (Cyrus) speaks up quickly.

Lola’s eyebrows furrow deeper, tilting her head to the side, thinking. “Huh, okay.” She straightens, linking her arm with Jonah’s and walking into the school. “So what’d you do over the weekend, Jojo?”

Cyrus notices Jonah pouting out of the corner of his eye and can’t help but think;  _ Is that really what I look like pouting? Man, and here I thought my- _

His thoughts are interrupted by Lola, who gently tugs at his arm, “Jojo? Are you okay?” She asks, big brown eyes piercing into him.

Jonah (Cyrus) gives a few quick coughs, “Uh, yeah. Why?”

“I don’t know, you just seem off this morning,” She voices softly.

“Could be because he’s sick, ya know,”  Cyrus (Jonah) is quick to answer her.

Lola looks to him mulling it over, “Yeah, I guess so, I’m probably just overthinking.”

“Yeah, uh, hey, don’t you have to go help Bell with the class setup for the seminar?” Cyrus (Jonah) asks her.

Lola’s eyes grow wide, “Oh my gosh, you’re right! I gotta go, thanks, Cy! Bye Jojo!” She exclaims, taking a hesitant step forward before rushing down the hall, brown locks waving behind her.

Cyrus lets out a sigh of relief, hand going to Jonah’s chest, “Thank goodness, I was scared I was gonna blow it or something.”

“Yeah, she was getting a little suspicious. It’s scary how Lola can sense something is off,” Jonah runs a hand through dark hair. 

Cyrus quickly slaps his hand away, “Don’t mess up my hair, messy hair doesn’t look good on me!” He quickly reaches over and tries to fix it.

“Cyrus, it doesn’t matter.” Jonah takes a step back.

Cyrus huffs, “Easy for you to say, you’re hair looks good whether combed or messy, not everyone has that privilege, Jonah.” Hands reach out to fix the hair once more.

Jonah rolls brown eyes as he stays put, allowing Cyrus to fix his hair.

“Hey, Cyrus, Jonah...why are your hands in Cyrus’ hair?” Andi questions coming up to them, her lips in a small frown.

“Yeah, it’s a little weird, especially when you’re in the middle of the hallway.” Buffy comes to a stop beside them. “Move,” She instructs, her arms wide as she shoos them closer to the wall.

“Well, uh, I was just fixing Cyrus’ hair, messy doesn’t suit him,” Jonah (Cyrus) explains, hand shooting out to push a strand of hair back in place.

“Jonah, isn’t that a little mean?” Buffy looks to him, funnily.

“Uh, no, it’s not. I told him messy hair isn’t me and he was just helping me,” Cyrus (Jonah) is quick to defend. “It’s alright, it’s better now.”

Andi and Buffy give them strange looks before shrugging. “Anyways, c’mon,” Andi says walking away and they follow.

“What were you two up to over the weekend? Sorry, we couldn’t make it to your place Friday, Cyrus,” Buffy apologizes. “What’d you wanna show us?”

Jonah nudges Cyrus, “Oh, uhm, it’s fine, me and Cyr- uh, I mean Jonah,  just had a sleepover at hi-my place,” Cyrus (Jonah) responds quickly, grimacing at his mistakes.

“Oh, was that any fun?” Andi asks, stopping in front of her locker and inputting the combination before pulling it open and rummaging through it. 

“Yeah, like, what’d you guys do?” Buffy questions, leaning back against the other lockers, examining her nails.

“Oh, uh, nothing much. We just talked, hung out, and did a bit of research,” Jonah (Cyrus) says, fiddling with the straps of his backpack.

“Ooh, research on what?” Andi asks, glancing over her shoulder at them with a look of interest.

“Oh, um, just Cyrus- I mean my statue,” Cyrus (Jonah) says. “We wanted to know where it originated from and its history.”

“Oh, what for? It’s just a statue,” Buffy questions, looking them up and down.

“To know art, everyone knows Donatello, Michelangelo, Bernini, why can’t we know more lesser-known sculptors, huh?” Jonah (Cyrus) challenges, hands on his hips.

Both girls look at Jonah in astonishment, eyes wide and lips parted, “Wow, Jonah, I didn’t take you for an art buff.” Buffy tilts her head and crosses her arms in front of her. “Yeah, where is all this coming from? Just last week you thought Michelangelo painted  _ Starry Night _ ,” Andi remarks, pulling out her science textbook and shutting her locker.

“I-” Just then the bell rings signaling the start of first period, saving him from answering.

“Well, that’s the bell, gotta go to class and all,” Cyrus (Jonah) declares pulling Jonah by his arm away from the girls and into the crowd of students.

“That was weird.”

“I know, something seems off about them today, they kept messing up their determiners, it’s so unlike them.” Andi looks up at Buffy.

“Yeah, I don’t like it.” Buffy shakes her head.

“We’ll ask them about it come lunch, okay? Now let’s go, I can’t be late for Nettle’s class.” Andi holds onto Buffy as the taller girl clears a path through the bustling crowd.

-^-

Cyrus and Jonah meet at Cyrus’ locker after fourth period, lunch was next so they weren’t really in a hurry. “Man, Cy-Guy, I don’t get how you can stand all those honors classes, they’re so boring. No one cracks a joke and the teacher won’t play music during study time, no fun, man.” Jonah complains, waving his hands around.

Cyrus opens his locker being mindful of the people walking by, not wanting to be questioned as to why he, “Jonah Beck”, was opening Cyrus Goodman’s locker while said boy complained about classes.

“Jonah, please lower your voice, if someone we know hears and asks why we’re calling each other by the others name it’ll get weird,” Cyrus scolds him, pulling out his English textbook and giving it to Jonah. “Here, you’ll need this for English fifth period.” He closes the locker.

“Ugh, another honors class,” Jonah whines, pretending to falter under the weight of the book in his arms.

“How do you know it’s another honors class?” Cyrus tries, closing the locker.

Jonah gives him a look, “Really, Cy? Only the honors classes actually use the books, everyone knows this.”

Cyrus purses his lips, “Fine. Wait here, I’m gonna go wash my hands, touching the textbooks gives me the willies.” 

Jonah watches his body walk away, blinking a few times hoping to actually see Cyrus walking away from him, even pinches his arm a couple of times in hopes of waking up, but to no avail, they’re stuck like this for who knows how long.

His breathing picks up at the thought that he might be stuck in Cyrus’ body forever. 

_ Will, he ever see his mom again or get to call her ‘mom’ without getting a weird look because she doesn’t recognize her son stuck in his friend's body? _

_ Will his dad ever call him ‘bud’ whenever he’s down in the dumps, again? _

_ What about Lola? Would she break up with him only because he wasn’t himself? _

“Hey, Underdog!” His thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting down the hall, he ignores it, it’s none of his business.

“Underdog!” It gets louder and Jonah sighs loudly leaning back against the locker.

“Are you okay? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all weekend.” It’s now right beside him so he turns his head and finds none other than T.J. Kippen himself, of course, trying to talk to him, well, Cyrus.

“Oh, I was busy,” He says curtly, looking the other way.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know,” T.J. says fiddling with his backpack straps. “I was just wondering if you liked the statue I got for you?”

He tenses at the mention of the statue, “Oh right, you’re the one who gave it,” He mumbles, looking down at the textbook in his arms.

T.J. looks at him weirdly, “Yeah, I gave it to you Thursday, don’t you remember?”

Cyrus (Jonah) stares at him, “Yeah, no, my memory is a little faded whenever you’re concerned,” He clips, rolling his eyes.

T^.J. looks taken aback, “Oh, um- Does-does that m-mean yu-you didn’t like it?” He’s fidgeting, looking down at the floor, his ears turning pink.

Jonah stares at him in disbelief, he’s never seen T.J. like this, so unsure of himself. It’s weird. Wanting to end this conversation he opens his mouth to speak before another voice cuts him off, one all too familiar, his. “No, he liked it, a lot. I also thought it was pretty cool, where’d you get it?” Jonah (Cyrus) comes up to them, giving Cyrus (Jonah) a pointed look.

T.J. looks up a surprised look in his eyes, “Oh, my uncle bought it at some museum auction.” He looks relieved at the interruption.

“Huh, that is really cool, was the museum shutting down or what?”

“No, they were putting together a new exhibit and instead of putting them in storage to collect dust they decided to auction them off to raise money for the exhibit.”

“Well, T.J., me and  _ Jonah _ have to go, Andi and Buffy are expecting us for lunch,” Cyrus (Jonah) interrupts them.

“Oh okay, I was just on my way to the gym, some of the boys on the team and me are gonna be throwing a couple of hoops.” He smiles at them before walking down the hall to the gym.

Once he’s out of earshot, Cyrus turns to him, it’s weird seeing his own face glaring back at him without it being a mirror. “What the heck was that about, Jonah?”

Rolling brown eyes, Jonah sighs, “Honestly Cy, he needs to get the hint that you don't want to be his friend and you’re only talking to him because you're too nice to be mean, even to jerks like him.”

“I do want to be his friend, Jonah! Pretending to be someone's friend is cruel and that isn’t me,” Cyrus frowns at him.

Jonah frowns right back, “Whatever, let’s just go to lunch.”

-^-

“Hey, what took you guys so long?” Buffy asks, biting into her banana.

“Yeah, you guys missed like ten minutes of lunch,” Andi says looking down at her watch.

“Cyrus had to get a book out of his locker and we ran into T.J.,” Jonah answers, biting into a muffin.

“Yeah,” Cyrus mumbles, poking at his food.

“What’s wrong Cyrus, you’re usually excited for Muffin Monday- Wait, where’s your muffin?” Andi asks concerned, “Are you okay?” She places her hand on top of his.

Jonah stops mid-bite into his muffin,  _ Oh no. They’re gonna find out, this is gonna be so weird! _

“Umm, they ran out?” He tries, shrugging his shoulders.

Andi and Buffy look back at the line, just in time to see a curly-haired girl make off with the last muffin. “I guess,” Buffy comments, turning back to Cyrus, narrowing her eyes. 

Andi looks to Jonah, who is happily munching on his muffin, “Split the muffin with, Cyrus, Jonah.”

“No, that’s okay, Andi. I’m fine, it’s his.”

Andi pats his hand, slowly, “If you’re sure then, okay,” She draws out, turning back to her food and biting into her sandwich.

Cyrus lets out a sigh of relief, popping a fry into his mouth.

The rest of the lunch hour is spent with random talk of class, homework, and what they did over the weekend. When the bell rings, Andi and Buffy walk together, they don’t have the same class, but they’re in the same direction. Cyrus goes to English and Jonah goes to Music Appreciation in the opposite direction.

“They’re getting weirder as the day goes on,” Buffy speaks up.

“Yeah, it’s kind of concerning. First, they’re messing up their determiners and now Cyrus doesn’t get a muffin while Jonah happily eats his without offering him some and then Cyrus rejects the offer, this doesn’t feel right.” Andi looks up at Buffy, “Right? Or am I thinking too much into this?”

“No, they’re definitely hiding something and I don’t like it.” Buffy scowls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had said the chapter was already written and it was, but I changed the whole outline of the story because the story was moving too fast for me so I decided to pace it better and yeah, delay. Thank you and I am so sorry!
> 
> Also, would you guys prefer longer or shorter chapter? Please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed it please leave a comment (I love reading them) and if not kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I'll try to update whenever possible.
> 
> Thank you so much, again.


End file.
